ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Devil's Due Publishing
| founder = Joshua Blaylock | successor = | country = United States | headquarters = Chicago, Illinois | distribution = | keypeople = Joshua Blaylock, CEO | publications = Comic books, Books | topics = | genre = | imprints = | revenue = | numemployees = | nasdaq = | url = }} Devil's Due Publishing (often abbreviated as DDP) is an independent comic book publisher in the United States. Based in Chicago, Illinois, DDP is best known for its wide selection of genres, including licensed and original creator-owned properties that populate its monthly comic book series and graphic novels. Though principally a publishing company, DDP has also produced a stage play based on the Hack/Slash comic series, Stagefright, in conjunction with the New Millennium Theatre Company that played at the National Pastime Theater on Broadway, Chicago from September 23 to October 29, 2005. History In 1998 Devil's Due Publishing started as both a commercial art studio and a small press comic-book publisher. The company soon shifted its focus to comic books, becoming one of the top ten publishers in North America."About Us", devilsdue.net. Retrieved on 2008-03-16. In 2004 Pat Broderick revived Micronauts at Devil's Due,Brady, Matt. "Micronauts Back at Devil's Due", Newsarama, October 9, 2003 although the title was cancelled after ten issues. DDP produced an American comic book version of Vampire Hunter D.Devil's Due Adds 'Vampire Hunter D, ICv2, June 30, 2008WWC Interview: Josh Blaylock on 'Vampire Hunter D', ComicMix news, June 28, 2008 It was written by Jimmy Palmiotti and titled American Wasteland. Devil's Due also republished Je suis légion by Fabien Nury and John Cassaday as an eight comic book series, I Am Legion as part of a larger deal to reprint work with Humanoids Publishing, including titles like The Zombies That Ate The World. Devil's Due restructured itself in December 2008, including changes in editors, marketing managers, and a new CEO.Devil’s Due Lays Off Staff, Restructures, Comic Book Resources, December 1, 2008PJ Bickett Steps Down as Devil's Due CEO, Comic Book Resources, December 1, 2008 In 2009, Devil's Due was accused of not paying several creative teams. In an article on the website Bleeding Cool, Rich Johnston wrote to the company's CEO, Joshua Blaylock, and reported that only Tim Seeley had gone unpaid. DDP is represented in Hollywood by Alter Ego Entertainment and Prime Universe, who share a first-look deal with the publisher for film, television and video games. Currently the three parties are in discussion with numerous studios about expanding Devil's Due properties into other media. In 2010, DDP and Checker Book Publishing Group (owned and operated by Mark Thompson) opened Devil's Due Digital; a solely digital comic book and graphic novel distribution company. On June 16, 2015, Devil’s Due Entertainment announced plans to merge with First Comics."1First Comics, Devil's Due merge", ICV2 (accessed June 16, 2015) Comic series Published Published with other companies Chaos! Comics * Evil Ernie #1–4 * Purgatori #1–6 Dabel Bros. * Hedge Knight #1–6 eigoMANGA * ''Rumble Pak'' Kinetic Komicz * killer7 #½–4 Monkey Pharmacy * Elsinore #4, 5 * Elsinore: Psycho Sanctii (unreleased) Studio Ice * Megacity 909 #1–8 * Mu #1–4 Udon * Capcom Summer Special 2004 * Darkstalkers #1–5 * Street Fighter #1–14 Urban Robot * Lo-Fi Magazine #1, 3 * Lo-Fi Magazine Vol. 2 #4–7 See also *Chaos! Comics *Comic Book Resources References External links * *Article about Devil's Due's recent business troubles Category:Devil's Due Publishing Category:Publishing companies established in 1999 Category:1999 establishments in Illinois Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United States